Us vs Evil
by Fayerox1234
Summary: so its only my first year in Hogwarts ,but I find my self in a life threatening situation an there's a good chance I'll die but luckily I have my new best friend Lolita on my side along with the whole school.


My name is Emma Mae Hannaford and it is my first day in Hogwarts ,but I don't fit in because I'm from a muggel family so , some mean people say I'm a mud blood but , it's a horrid thing to say about someone because its means dirty blood which I'm sure no one can be. I have mid back dirty blond hair with light blond streaks and deep green eyes that people say is my best feature.

I can't believe it I'm in Gryffindor the same one as Harry Potter which means I'm brave, loyal to my friends and I wouldn't stop to think before saving someone. I felt bad this morning ,because Draco Malfoy came up to Harry Potter to ask to be friends with him , but Harry turned him away just because he insulted Ronald Wesley and now they like hate each because of it but , now there like all ways on each other's case and keep giving each other a hard time.

Today in Flying class I met this really cool girl called Lolita Cornawell she had Light blond hair and dark blue eyes that shone like stars and she let me have some of her Choco balls and Chocolate frogs it turns out she's from a all Griffiondor family apart from herself.

There's a boy who Lolita knows because he lives on her street and his name is Kevin (he has brown hair that has a long fringe that is always annoying him because it's always in his eyes but doesn't want it cut)and, he sat next to me and Lolita at dinner and its like there brother and sister they've known each other from when they where three and have all ways been good friends since .He is really good fun and he told us what it was like where he and Lolita lived and told me about there adventures together and Lolita kept butting in to go into details and to correct him.

After dinner me and Lolita went in to the dorm and had some of the sweets we had left from the train and then we herd something down stairs then Mrs Scarlett came in to are dorm to tell us to go down stares because there's a meeting in the main hall. So when we got down stares everyone was in the hall with Dumbeldore at the front of everyone trying to get there attention but no one stopped talking so in the end Hagrid had to shout then that go everyone attention and Dumbeldore said thank you to Hagrid then explained in great worry that Voldermort was going to come to Hogwarts with the death eaters.

Later me and Lolita were in the dorm talking about it and how scared we where when there was a knock on the door it was miss Magronagle and she said " Lolita Cornawell and Emma Mae Hannahford come with me in to the main hall." So we came tripping and stumbling down the big long twisting stairs as I thought ' How can this old frail lady be so well composed while me and Lolita are like a pair of clumsy horses going down here' but then that gave me a terrible case of the giggles but I had to suppress them because it must be very important to be dragged out of your dorm at 8 o'clock , finally we got to the main hall but we were a bit dizzy because the stairs go down in a spiral, after we recomposed ourself we saw that it was only us and miss Magronagle in the main hall and then we saw the worried expression on miss Magronagle's face.

We're in the main hall now surrounded by all the teachers they look worried there foreheads have gigantic stress marks in and they look comical I try not to laugh but then I make a small snorting noise oh why do I have to be so immature its obvious that this is important. They all start talking at the same time so it sounds like a small herd of elephants then they see how confused me and Lolita is so they stop and ask Hagrid to tell us he tells us that we're Hogwarts only hope and that we have to face the death eaters, dermantors and Voldermort. And I'm thinking what how can two 11 year old girls defeat an army of lets say roughly 100 people not including the dermentors. So I ask " wait how can We defeat them by our selfs I can hardly make a Cornish pixie do what I say I doubt that I can trap or kill a whole army!"

" see that's where you are wrong you two are very talented students and you will not be alone the whole school will help ,but you two are going to lead them we will announce it on Friday you must not tell any one you hear me"miss Magronagle told us sternly.

So me and Lolita walk up to our dorm shaking with shock we opened the door slowly trying to make sure it didn't creak and wake anybody up. we stayed up late that night whispering of ways to defeat the army and why did they pick us? I don't have any magical ability at all , but Lolita defiantly dose I wonder if she could train me.

The bell in the morning made me jump it was the bell for break fast wait where was every body it was just me and Lolita left in the dorm I jumped up out of bed and put my clothes on I woke up Lolita and told her we're late we ran down stairs clothes all crooked we ran in to the dinning hall Kevin waved to us and gestured for us to come and sit with him so we walked over trying not to get noticed by kinda crouching to make it look like we're sitting down finally we got there only being look at by a few people a few times.

**A/N HI please review cause it will be really cool this is my first fanfic so it isnt to good I didnt know how to put it in chapters so I've left it like this.**


End file.
